degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-30522539-20161116213603
Hello. I'm a long term reader of this site, going back about three years. I've always read the comments as I've enjoyed this show but always been to shy to comment or even join. There was a point quite recently where I was ready to join but then something changed, You see, this place used to be an amazing community. It was so welcoming, so alive, it was something so different from anything else you saw, it was a home, for people that struggled living in the real world, it was a place for them to find solace, to find a calm, to find peace. This place was thriving, so many users, all with their own unique point of view, which was celebrated. Even at some of the bitterest fights, there was still a fun atmosphere here. I would laugh reading all the comments, enjoy everyone's stories while you live chatted Game of Thrones, Shameless or even anime. You prided yourselves on being a place that didn't follow the norm, that was a wiki where you discussed everything except the show the wiki was about. Then it changed. I don't know where but something changed. People started to drift away, not because of this place but because they had begun to build their lives again. Some of the more liberal members, the ones who kept the peace began to leave and soon the cracks began to form. Soon things began to turn sour. Arguments were no longer resolved, instead they lingered, bad feelings began to loom, hovering around this site. This place began to feel toxic, as an outsider, even I could see this. Everyone here is opinionated and I don't mean this in a bad way, it's a good thing. It helped you all be so open minded but lately it's becomes more violent, more cruel. Some of your opinions have become more forced, as if they're facts that can't be argued, This wasn't what this place used to be like, you could have a respected opinion, now, you can't have any other opinion I just want you to think for a minute, just take a look back at your recent comments and see how you're responding to people. See how confrontational and rude you've become, see how nasty and mean your comments are. How much you shut down people and throw away their opinions. Look at Donald Trump, you're hating on anyone that shows a somewhat positive opinion on him, even your closest friends! We live in a democracy that allows us the right to vote, to choose, you can't belittle people who exercise that right to vote for someone, it goes against the constitution. We live in a democracy, sometimes it goes our way, sometimes it doesn't, we have to accept when we lose because a majority has voted against us. But when we begin to segregate people as white Trump supporters or white girls, aren't we heading into dangerous territory? Please, before you disregard my post, before you attack, before you do anything, please, just reflect on your actions. Reflect on the people that have left this place and why they left. Reflect on the arguments and the comments, reflect on the last three years and reflect on the change. Only then, when you've seen the pain thats been caused here, when you've understood your part in the destruction of this once great site, how this place's future is now lost, only then can you respond. This will be my first and only post on this site. I will never again return here after today as I can't bear to read the comments anymore, I wish I joined sooner, but maybe it wasn't a bad thing as perhaps I avoided the pain that I imagine so many have went through. I feel for everyone here and they suffering they've felt, I feel for the people that maybe thought about joining this great community but changed their minds. I'm sorry this place is no longer the place that could have changed the world and I'm sorry for this post but I felt that maybe I could make a change, maybe I could potentially bring out the best here again. Thank you.